


Cover for "United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015) by Fallingvoices & Radialarch"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>The Associated Press</b> @AP<br/>Winter Soldier set to stand trial for Washington D.C. massacre and treason <span class="u">apne.ws/1og6SWE</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015) by Fallingvoices & Radialarch"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/142506573504/united-states-v-barnes-617-f-supp-2d-143) on tumblr.


End file.
